Merciless Saviour
by detective.herculepoirot
Summary: Part of the series, Assassin's Creed: Independence - Memories of the Revolt, set during the Indian Rebellion of 1857, this story features a Templar and British Officer's story during the 'Relief of Lucknow'. Written by Nathan Algren (myself), and edited by Shubham Puri ( ck.5437 )


Assassin's Creed  
Independence  
Recollection: Merciless Saviour  
Abstergo Helix Server: DNA SEQUENCE #EN779: John Rogers, a Templar and British Officer  
24th September, 1857:  
It's been said by everyone that tomorrow we'll do some great deed. God only knows what that is, but everyone knows it's something to do with this sudden uprising. Officers Outram and Havelock had concluded the meeting when the point of this 'great deed' was raised, and I wonder whether they did not want to talk about it or they themselves did not know.  
I tried asking other soldiers if they knew anything, but nobody dared to press Outram and Havelock – that was how much authority they held. The whole day was spent in suspense, and at the end of the day, all I know is that I am supposed to meet the two Officers early tomorrow morning, armed to the teeth with four flintlocks, two swords and at least one short blade.

25th September, 1857:  
I've taken everything I need – supplies, weapons, ammunition, and my command sword, otherwise who would know that I am a commanding officer!

Precisely as I thought – our objective for today was to quell the rebels from the land of Lucknow, and secure our garrisons in the region. I was tasked with securing the garrisons. For this task, I was given two regiments, of hundred men each – one on foot, and one cavalry regiment. Our first advance went on well enough. First the Musketeers would weaken the enemy, and in the shadow of the smoke, the cavalry would charge and finish off any remnant forces.  
The garrison, which was under their control until an hour ago, had been heavily defended with captured artillery. That did slow us down, but was not enough to break our resolve. What do these people think? A few cannons will send us running back out of the area?  
Anyways – the cavalry drew their fire, which was simple enough, considering our mobility and theirs, while the Musketeers shot the cannon operators.  
Effortlessly, we stormed in and secured the first garrison.  
But now was the big part – an emergency meeting has been called in by Officer Havelock.

"This was a preview. The real thing is yet to come," is how he began.  
Well everyone knows what the real thing looks like, but he meant it a bit differently than we all thought. "The next garrison will not be easy to secure. First, they have better and more artillery..."  
At this point, one of my Lieutenants interrupted, "Sir, can we not use the artillery installed here? I mean it would just..."  
Officer Outram said casually, but behind his voice, I could sense deep anger, "Of course we could, Lieutenant, but we don't want to lose something of the order of a hundred men for just one shell on their cannons. Besides, they might have already destroyed the cannons here while we were storming this place."  
They might have...? How ignorant! They had – at least when it came to the cannons at the front. But who could dare say that?  
"Gentlemen," continued Havelock, "besides everything, they are under the command of that merciless Assassin Ishita. She'd lose a thousand men just to see one of us dead. You know what I told you all about her. Now get to work. Time is short..."

A long, protracted meeting with the Officers, and the end result? Well, practically nothing. Those blokes sure know how to waste precious time.  
I've resupplied my men and prepared them to face the challenges well. We'll be sending in twenty-five men to draw their fire, while the rest of us will flank their garrison from both directions. Sounds good? Time to execute the plan.

Date unknown, 1857:  
Apparently it's been a few days since the "relief of Lucknow", and we've won, but I am here, at an unknown place.  
I've been bandaged at multiple places, and it hurts a lot to write this small note.  
Ahhh... I cannot write anymore...

A few days after last entry, 1857:  
I feel much better now. Wounds are healing, and I am under the care of an able 'doctor', if you can use that word to describe her.  
Apparently, I had been hit by a cannonball during our flanking charge, and someone had taken me here. The only thing is that I do not see any familiar face here.  
One day, I asked this doctor, "Where am I? What will become of me in this terrible revolt?"  
For the first time in my life, I thought of this revolt as futile, wasteful and a punishment upon us English and the Rebels alike.  
She just replied, "Somewhere safe. No one will dare touch you in here."

Knock knock!  
There was someone at the door. I was immediately told to hide under the bed. I could have a look just clear enough to see that the person at the door was some Redcoat. I could not hear the conversation between the Doctor and this Redcoat, but it was clear that after some time, the Redcoat was convinced and went out peacefully.  
This remained the routine for the next few days, and after the first time, instead of one, at least four Redcoats came. I wonder what it was that they wanted...  
I used to spend the days reading, sketching the place, its surroundings and the people there, and writing these accounts.

I gathered my courage and asked her one day, "How did I end up here?"  
"You were wounded by the artillery during your charge towards the fortress. My men brought you here."  
"So you're the leader of... a rescue team?"  
"You might want to call it that, but I consider it more of a warrior's duty towards another. You don't just abandon your wounded comrades in arms. You know what, my friend and mentor once taught me, that the most important thing a soldier should remember is to leave no man behind."  
She turned to go, when I asked her one last question – "What do they want, those English?"  
"Those Redcoats? They come every day without wanting anything specific. Sometimes it's just a nice distraction from the dark events of these days for me, hearing their funny demands."

It's been around a month since I ended up here, and I've pretty much healed entirely.  
I asked the Doctor when I can leave.  
"By tomorrow, I'd say, judging by your condition."  
[ABSTERGO HELIX SERVER: ERROR 789 – UNEXPECTED DESYNCHRONIZATION]

[Loading E:\database\en779\ ]

[...]

[Loading successful]  
The day after last entry, 1857:  
I am surprised at the kindness shown by these people – not only did they save me and take care of me for so long, but they also ensured me safe passage. Meanwhile I've heard that Sir Henry Havelock is now no more.  
This horse-cart is headed towards Madras, where I've heard that the revolt is much less intense. Hopefully I'll get some peace there at last. I just want to escape this entire atmosphere of war, bloodshed and death that plagues this place like a dark cloud.  
I hope to get in touch as soon as possible with my friends in the Madras Army.

5th November, 1859:  
It's been a long time since I've written these accounts. Over this time, a lot has changed. The Revolt has been subdued, repressed, and the revolutionaries brutally punished. However, for its incompetence to handle the circumstances leading up to the revolt, the British East India Company is now no longer the ruler of these lands. The Government of India Act, which got Royal Assent on 2nd August, 1858, called for a liquidation of the Company and made India a Crown Colony, due to "grave defects" in the current system of Government in India.  
This year, we had been tasked with putting down a few minor pockets of resistance in South India. Unlike most Commanders, I never let a single 'rebel' face torture. And only my friends know how I even began to question the very use of the term "rebel" for these people. However, some backstabbing bloke reported me, and I was thrown out of the Military. They said it was 'quite lenient' on their part to do just that.  
But I am happy. Besides, after my last mission, I was no longer in a condition to fight. And even if I were, the memories of the love, care and kindness of those people back in Lucknow would never have let me raise my sword again.  
Today I am leaving for London on a Steamer. I've packed everything, and I am being accompanied by a friend – Jack Hodson of the Madras Army.

Moments before departure, I was handed over a letter by a local resident. It went like this:  
Mr. John Rogers,  
Aboard the RMS Calpurnia  
I believe it is time to clear a few things up. You might be wondering who I am or with what purpose did I save you. Here's something you don't know. You might have come to know about Sir Henry Havelock's 'untimely, tragic death'. But you will not know how much important it was to you.  
The very day the so-called "relief of Lucknow" began, my men brought me information on a conspiracy on a grand scale within the Templar Order. Now, that might ring a bell, if you happen to know – you would know, I say, since I know of your connection to the Templar Order - that Sir Henry Havelock was to become the Grand Master after the present leader's death, were it not for your excellence as a Commanding Officer.  
I could not gather the courage to say this to your face then, but the truth is that it was not our artillery that hit you – it was your own. Yes, sir – a grand conspiracy, concocted by the great hero of Lucknow, to establish himself as the Grand Master.  
How merciless a person can get, when it comes to securing power and position for oneself!  
For a few days, everyone stayed quiet, and then, as word spread to everyone, Redcoats were sent to hunt you down at all costs. By this time, the then-Grand Master had died of disease, and Havelock had proclaimed you dead, and himself the new leader. However, a small 'inner-circle' knew the truth and wanted you dead.  
The best course of action for me at that moment was to heal you and send you away – which is what I did.  
It is no use replying to this letter, for by the time you would be reading this, I would have moved to some other hideout for protection.  
A little word of warning to you – do not trust any person, however good friends you may be, as long as he's British or a Templar. This I am saying not as an Indian Assassin, but as your well-wisher.  
These are dark times, my friend, and together we must fight oppression.  
Bon voyage, and good luck in this new war to you.  
The "merciless" Assassin Ishita.


End file.
